board8fandomcom-20200216-history
GoldenEye 007 vs Super Mario RPG vs Final Fantasy VII vs Mario Kart 64 2009
Results Round Two Friday, May 15th, 2009 Ulti's Analysis This was a fairly expected result, especially with SMRPG getting into this match over Resident Evil 2. SMRPG and Mario Kart 64 may have had minimal overlap, but both games have "Mario" in the title. Even a little bit of overlap could have made a difference, but this was likely the same minimal overlap as with Mario Kart 64 and Goldeneye. Both were N64 titles. In the end, Goldeneye > SMRPG > Mario Kart 64 is likely the intrinsic strength of the three games playing out like it was supposed to. One could argue Goldeneye disappointed here, but of course Goldeneye was going to get killed in the face of FF7. FF7 overlaps with everything on this site. Speaking of which, the FF7/OOT comparison was the only story to be had here. Some will argue OOT had a better second round performance, but I once again disagree. OOT did 2% better against weaker competition, and allowed said weaker competition to score similar results. Just compare each game. Goldeneye vs Final Fantasy 8 is a tossup at worst, but Goldeneye probably wins that match. Super Mario RPG would crush Starcraft pretty easily at this point, and we've already covered Mario Kart 64 versus Final Fantasy 9. I don't see how FF9 getting 20% on Ocarina in an SFF match is any better or worse than Mario Kart 64 getting 20% on FF7 in what may or may not have also been an SFF match. Frankly I think it's an easy match in Kart 64's favor and those arguing otherwise are blind FF9 fans, but it's not like we'll ever see a 1v1 match to settle this. Match Trends Ngamer's Same Day Analysis Match Prediction Tonight ought to be much more entertaining. We get to see the 2nd(!) strongest game on the site in action again, which is always fun, and better yet it got about the perfect draw here so the sky's the limit. Sure these are three very strong games, but Square always brings its A game against good Nintendo competition so I don't think 50 is entirely out of the question. Would be extremely impressive though, especially since it will be somewhat hampered by that less-than-iconic (but more-than-hilarious!) match pic. The bottom three is where the real interest lies for this one... is MRPG ruined by a superior role playing choice? Does two "Mario" choices spell massive LFF? Will the N64 options bring each other down, considering they were the holy grail of 4 player multi for three straight years? Call me biased, but I think Goldeneye redeems itself by scoring an easier than expected win over the other two options. It nailed a very strong/iconic match pic that plays to its multi strengths, and something just felt fishy about that first round to me... got to imagine it blows by MRPG much more easily this time, especially considering how that game is in about the worst position imaginable (I've always contended that Mario RPG would be a beast if matched against non-Square and non-Mario/Zelda opponents, but this time it has no such luck). As for MK64, ehhh, I still think it's the strongest Kart, but GE is so far ahead of Super Metroid that it shouldn't be a major concern. And that's why I'm going to say * Final Fantasy VII - 47.45% * GoldenEye 007 - 21.51% * Mario Kart 64 - 17.02% * Super Mario RPG - 14.02% Go GE! Next Day Review Whooo, now THAT'S more like it! GE totally redeems itself and once again has people talking it up as a Top Ten game on this site (well... Top 15 at least), while Mario RPG makes GE's R1 look better by showing that it's a legit upper midcarder after all. As for MK64, ouch. Alright, so it was ugly, but I think you've got to chalk that up to being the lesser Mario option plus getting 4way multiplayer SFFed by Goldeneye- I still stand by MK64 being a serious threat (when it can avoid Nintendo) and the strongest of the Karts. As for FF7, ehhhh, I don't know what to say. 47% is solid against such good competition, but there's no way Ocarina would have been held under 50 given the same kind of circumstances. Luckily I'll get a chance to put my predition where my mouth is in just a couple days here (though I think OoT's at a disadvantage since SC is going to pull a more independent non-Squintendo percentage in that one). Should be fun to watch! External Links * Match Updates * Guru Match Predictions * Oracle Match Results • Previous Match • Next Match Category:2009 Spring Contest Matches